User blog:TDIfanaric/Riverdale Mint
Riverdale Mint! |-| Episodes 1-5= Bad Blood Life isn't always so black and white... A crime scene emerges from within the fog, helicopters circle the skies whilst officers amble aimlessly, pedestrians onlooking Sometimes, it's a little black and blue... A body is hauled out of the river in a body bag, dripping with icy water and covered in mould. Many shocked faces can be seen fleeting in horror Or Even with a splash of crimson... Rain clouds accumulate in the sky, pouring with rain as the crowd starts to disperse. Yellow tape is used to section off the perimeter. As what you see isn't always the truth... The camera pans to the suburbs of Riverdale, with lights shining with warmth, and curtains drawn. Houses lined up in a row like a set of dolls. Because appearances can be deceiving... especially in Riverdale... It was the morning after the body of a young girl's decayed body had been found residing in Sweetwater River. With a sense of unease, Anjana requested Ayan's presence whilst walking to school that morning. Ayan and Anjana had been best friends ever since Anjana had moved to Riverdale, eventually becoming Ayan's neighbour. The two of them discussed the events that had unfolded down at Sweetwater river. The two reminisced of the time they had spent with the deceased. Anjana talked about how they were the best of friends, inseparable. They had plans to go to college together and rule the world. Ayan talked about his old crush on the poor girl, stating that she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. Her fair blonde hair, and almost magical blue eyes, and not to mention her captivating personality. As they arrived at the school gates, they parted, leaving on a sour note. The bell rang to signify the end of second period and the start of lunch time. Ayan and Anjana began to eat on a bench, when another girl came over and knicked a crisp out of Ayan's hand. Chelsea prided herself on her confidence and forward thinking, and thus wasn't afraid to do much. Because of this, the pair had grew accustomed to her attitude and merely dismissed it. The triad began to eat in almost silence, almost scared to speak up. The silence was quickly, as a rather energetic girl came up to them, leaflets in hand. She wore a rather skimpy outfit, with a low cut shirt and a high waisted skirt. She was called Amy, the village bitch. She handed out the leaflets in her hand, "Hello, losers. I'm hosting a party next Saturday at my newly refurbished boudoir. I hope your sorry asses can all make it, as I need as big of a crowd I can get," she began to ramble, "The dress code is casual, although I do recommend that you guys buy a new wardrobe, ciao!" Amy began to strut away in a hurry, passing leaflets to everybody she passed. "Next Saturday, That's the date of the funeral..." Ayan spoke up, seeming concerned. "That's so fucked up,,," "That slag can't seriously throw a party on the day of the funeral, nobody will turn up!" After a long discussion and rant courtesy of Chelsea, the trio headed to their Algebra class. Algebra class was always their favorite class, as it was one of the only classes they were all in together. The three settled into their desks, as the teacher revealed a new student to the class. His name was Aaron, he looked rather preppy and rather shy. He took a seat next to Anjana and behind Ayan... where she used to sit. He flashed a smile to the group and put his head down. It was the day of the funeral, and the town was silent. That day, they laid a body to rest. A body of a loved one, a cherished member of the community. Life in Riverdale isn't so simple... The casket is slowly lowered into the grave, with soil being placed on top. The atmosphere is solemn, with no dry eye in the yard. It's always ever changing... The belongings of the young girl are packed up into boxes, whilst another family, Aaron's family, unpack theirs, settling into their new home You see, in such a small town, a series of unfortunate events can start a chain reaction... Bouquets of roses, and bundles of violets are thrown on top of the casket, and stones and vases are laid on top of the grave. And this series of unfortunate events started with the death of a young girl called Katie... Gone With The Wind Katie had a secret. A secret she swore she would take to her grave. Gossip spread fast in such a small town. Gossip about how an innocent girl stumbled into a river and drowned. But what business did she serve out at Sweetwater River in the cover of darkness. Anjana also had a secret. She had visited Sweetwater River the same time as Katie. She was there when the young girl died, she could have sworn that on that fateful night, she heard something. Something abnormal. You see, in such small, perfect suburban neighbourhoods such as Riverdale, deceit thrives. It grows and spreads... multiplies. With reputations at stake, some people will do anything possible to preserve their position in society. Ayan, Anjana and Chelsea all met up by the same bench at lunch. Ayan and Chelsea began to discuss the boys in their grade, playing hot or not. Ayan looked over at Anjana and noticed something was up. The two comforted Anjana, as the broke down into tears. Anjana took off in a hurry and ran into the girls bathrooms. Ayan gestured to Chelsea to follow her, which she did. Chelsea stood outside of the bathroom stall for as long as it took for Anjana to come out. Anjana eventually came out with a sigh, and hugged Chelsea. The pair ventured back outside where Ayan was waiting. Anjana let out a whimper, and pulled the duo to the side. She made sure nobody was around and whispered something into their ears... Anjana: I was at Sweetwater River the night Katie died. I don't think it was an accident... I think she was killed. I heard a gunshot. Mo knew one or two things about secrets too. He was head of the varsity football team, academically excelling... a drug dealer. Mo wouldn't dare let his secret loose. He had sworn he'd do anything to keep it a secret. At night, he would venture out to meet potential buyers, seemingly invisible. Invisible to all but one person, of course. Ayan liked the comfort of his own bedroom, windows drawn closed and TV blaring. That was until he received a call... ???: Hello, we request your assistance immediately at the police station. It's regarding the murder of Katie. Category:Blog posts